


No more bad days

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Committed Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Techienician<br/>Day 7: Love<br/>He never considered that Techie would love him in the same way. Volatility and a bad temper didn’t attract affection. He was the impulsive, aggressive, bad mannered food technician for First Order Enterprises.No-one spoke to him unless they wanted something, no-one glanced his way without a sneer. Apart from Techie. Techie amazed him every day so he really should have expected him to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more bad days

MATT POV 

Matt had known for months now that he was in love with Techie. Everytime he saw Techie’s clothes thrown over the chair in the corner of his bedroom alongside his own he felt his chest clench because it was where they should be. He saw Techie’s bag dropped in the corner of the room, the little bits of wire that he left around the apartment from various projects and every the grease mark that inevitably ended up on his pillow every time Techie stayed over; All reminders that Techie was a part of his life. 

There were mornings when he could wake up and his first sight was Techie lying next to him. In his sleep Techie would curl in closer to him and as he woke his startling bright blue eyes fell on Matt first and a beautiful sleep smile would erupt.

Matt would give anything if he could to make sure that Techie never had another bad day. His landlady Ms Mallory had warned him something about ‘be careful what you wish for’ when he’d told her how much Techie meant to him

He never considered that Techie would love him in the same way. Volatility and a bad temper didn’t attract affection. He was the impulsive, aggressive, bad mannered food technician for First Order Enterprises. No-one spoke to him unless they wanted something, no-one glanced his way without a sneer. Apart from Techie. Techie amazed him every day so he really should have expected him to do it again.

What he didn’t expect was That Techie could make his legs give out in the middle of Cal’s Coffee’s by uttering three small words. His heart beat too loud in his ears and his breaths were shallow and quick. He wasn’t sure if he could sit down or if he’d fall down trying.

 

 

TECHIE POV 

“You, you love me?” Matt asked. His voice was weak and Techie felt the arms around his waist squeeze tighter. “I think I need to sit down,” Matt said as he sank into one of the cafe chairs leaving Techie stood helpless and at a loss in front of him. He sat down opposite Matt and reached around the potted plant in the middle of the table for Matt’s hands and then hesitated.

“Matt?” Techie said, “Mattie?” Matt looked up and his eyes were welled with tears. “Are you okay?” Matt caught his hand before he could pull back and pulled it close enough to press a kiss to the knuckles.

“I’ve never been happier. You’re just-” Matt started and the first tear fell and as it struck the table his expression shifted.“Oh shit I didn’t say it back,”

“You don’t have to,” Techie shook his head and traced a crescent shaped coffee mug stain on the table with his eyes.

“I do. Techie, I love you. I love you so much,” Matt said, “I’m going to marry you, and i’m going to be Matt Techie. I’m going to cook for you every day and wake you up with kisses and slow morning sex,” Matt said. Techie felt Matt’s foot hook behind his own under the table. “Is that too much?”

“No,”

“Order 166!” The server called from the counter.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Techie said as he stood to retrieve their lunch and drinks. He was just adjusting his bag to grant him a better grasp on the bag the server had passed him when he felt the warmth of someone stepping up beside him. He looked up over his shoulder and Matt looked down sheepishly. 

“Can you tell me again?” Matt asked

“Now?” Techie’s eyes darted to the server lingering nearby.

“No. No not if you don’t want to,”

“Mattie,” Techie sighed. He tugged Matt by the arm and pulled him out of the cafe. The door swung shut behind them and they sidestepped out of sight of the cafe window And Techie pushed him into a narrow alleyway between buildings. A stack of boxes blocked them from view of the sidewalk and Techie keened upwards, hands tight in Matt’s shirt as he kissed Matt hard. Matt stumbled backwards into the wall.

“I want to,” Techie muttered as he pulled away though only so far as they could both catch their breath, “I love you,”

“Meant it y’know,” Matt said as he ran his hands up and down Techie’s sides with the lightest of touch through his shirt. “When you’re ready. I’m gonna marry you,”

“We should probably eat lunch first,” Techie suggested and his eyes fell to Matt’s lips again.

“Before it gets cold,” Matt said, his grin distorting the kiss Techie pressed to his lips.

“Yeah,” Techie said, “Then lifelong commitments. Maybe meet my mom first,”

“Will your mom like me?”

“She likes me, and I like you,” Techie shrugged one shoulder. “She might be a little suspicious at first,”

“If I tell her I love you will she like me any better?”

“You might have to bake her a pie,” Techie said, “She’ll like you if you bring something for dessert,”


End file.
